Right Not Pregnant
by TheRiverRose
Summary: Just some fluff. I promise to update Companion Overload! Promiseeee!


Rose woke up next to the Doctor which had become normal over the past few months but feeling alittle ill like she had for about a month now. She didn't want to alarm the Doctor so she never did tell him and just playing it off like it was the flu. She got up quietly and headed for the door with an arm over her stomach, feeling sicker by the moment. The Doctor sat bolt upright when he heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. He ran in and held Rose's hair back, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright love, I'm here." He muttered, eyeing her carefully. She leaned over and was sick again before she could actually speak. She flushed completely disgusted and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Rose got up and put a hand on her stomach lightly, noticing a small bump. 'Not pregnant...' she thought before dropping her hand quickly and brushing her teeth well. The Doctor walked up behind her, slowly kneading her tight shoulders.

"Are you okay, Rose?" He muttered softly into her ear, worry evident in his voice. "This is the third time in a month," Rose sighed and nodded.

"Yes of course..." She let her eyes close when he massaged her shoulders and sighed. "I'm fine. Just the flu." She tried to cover up. His eyebrow shot up.

"You're a horrible liar," he said with a small chuckle. "The flu should have been gone by now." He smiled down at her, snaking his arms around her from behind. "There something you want to tell me?" He asked her softly, resting his head on top of hers.

"I'm not a terrible liar. That wasn't bad." She laughed lightly. When he wrapped his arms around her she almost tried to back up in to him more so he couldn't feel the small bump in her abdomen. She gasped a bit before calming herself down. "No, no. Nothing. I'm going to be okay."

"Then what's this?" He whispered, drawing a line around the small bulge. "And don't say its weight, you've hardly eaten at all." His eyes widened slowly as every possibility scanned through his head. "You dont think-?" She panicked completely and her eyes widened. The butterflies flew through her stomach.

"You can... Get a swollen stomach when you have the flu. Excess liquid..." She sighed, seeing the look in his eyes. "Yes... I think I'm pregnant..." She said quietly. The Doctor reacted the exact opposite she had thought he would. His face split into a grin as he turned her around and hugged her tightly.

"Rose, that's /fantastic/!" He said beaming at her. "Molta bene!" He hugged her again, overrun with excitement. Rose was a little shocked and didn't really know what to do. She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh..." She laughed and the smile didn't leave her face. "Oh my God. So you're okay with..."She put her hands on the small lump. "This and a baby..." He nodded ecstatically.

"Of course! I had been wondering if,you know, we could even in the first place-" he rambled, stopping himself, with a grin. "Rose Tyler, I am more than okay with this! This is fantastic!" He laughed and kissed the top of her head. She laughed and set a hand on the side of his face.

"You /wanted/ a baby and didn't tell me..." She laughed lightly and her face went bright red. "You're going to be a dad..." She said, the seriousness of it set in for her.

"And you're going to be a mum," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Great Rassilion, this is going to be possibly the /weirdest/ child with both of us as parents," he said with a laugh, putting his hand over Rose's, running a thumb over it.

"It will be the best child ever though." She smiled, a warmth running through her. "How can I even - I can't go to the hospital to give birth... It might have two hearts and they would take them away..." She thought about it. "Is it going to be a Time Lord?" He shrugged.

"No idea now, we'll be able to tell when you're further along. We could have the baby in New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York if you want, Novice Hame is still there-she'd keep the secret." He grinned at her, eyes twinkling. She laughed.

"I want to now!" She sighed. "Novice Hame?"

"Yeah, the CatKind nurse who was taking care of the Face of Boe?" He questioned, an eyebrow furrowing. "She was one of the good ones, made sure she got off with the police and all," he trailed off, running a hand through his already ruffled hair.

"Oh! Yes yes! Sorry! I didn't remember her name!" She smiled. "You want to keep it a secret?" She asked raising an eyebrow playfully. "What's mum going to say?" His face turned to one of horror.

"She wont say anything-it'll just be pure silence, then that famous Tyler slap," His hand came up to cup his cheek as though already feeling the sting. She laughed and put her hand over his.

"I won't let her hit you." She smiled lightly with a hand on her stomach. "Oh gosh... Jack will have something to say too."

"And Martha, Sarah Jane, Mickey, and yeah-Jack too, I guess." He muttered, dragging a hand down his face. "Donna would too-" he stopped himself with a small, sad smile. She sighed and frowned.

"I'm sorry..." She felt a little overwhelmed. "Do we have to tell them? Can't we just not...?" She pulled her hands through her hair. He grinned and took a hold of her hands. "We don't have to tell anyone you don't want to," he breathed, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled against his lips.

"Your baby... Oh God..." She sighed nervously. "Ahh, we should tell mum... You don't have to be there or anything." She smiled. He nodded, slowly wrapping his arms around her once more, pulling her close to him.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he whispered, running a soothing hand through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her.

"I love you too..." She buried her head in his chest. "You have no idea..."


End file.
